Just Ruhana
by Woozhing
Summary: Collection of one-shot ruhana fanfic that I enjoy writing. Will be updating from time to time.
1. Dinner for two?

Disclaimer: Fanfiction based on characters created by Takehiko Inoue in Slam Dunk.

_Reviews: Yes, yes, I know. The grammar and tenses are atrocious. It is written on notepad cos I am a lazybum. The sentence construction are terribly and there is no story development. There is too much OOCness and I am destroying the holy work that is Slam Dunk. See I said it all but for those reviewers who have so much time on their hand to want to say it again, please do go ahead. I will thank you graciously for taking so much trouble to do so but please be careful as I worry constantly that the stress and agony to read my poor little fic must be taking too much toll on your poor little hearts. I truly do not want my fanfiction to be the cause of ruining a reviewer's well-being._

* * *

**1) Dinner For Two?**

Kiyota Nobunaga could hardly believed it. He had pinched himself till his fingers left blue-black marks all over his thighs, then he stopped as even if it was a dream he didn't want to wake up. Rukawa Kaede was sitting across the table from him! The unbelievably gorgeous ace of Shohoku was at the moment sitting just in front of him studying a menu the size of a newspaper in an exclusive French restaurant that was empty except for the two of them. He had booked the whole restaurant so they could have complete privacy. His mother would probably yelled at him for the expense but heck, they could afford it anyway and it was for the most important night in his life.

It had taken him three months, two weeks and five days of loitering around the Shohoku school premises before the opportunity of approaching Rukawa had presented itself. He had came upon the beautiful youth perched on his bike purely by chance. In the background he could hear a loud series of laughter which he recognised as belonging to that simian player with red hair called Sakuragi. The two players were poles apart. One was a god endowed with beauty, talent, class and mystique. The other a talentless, worthless player who for some reason was allowed to play alongside the god.

He cautiously approached the desirable personage whose face and figure he had filed away in his mind forever. He sucked in his breath as he literally feasted on that perfect profile, nibbling on every sensuous contour.

"The rehabiliation king is back! Naahaahaahaahaahaahaaa!"

However once again the squawky voice of the vulgar plebeian ruined his appreciation of the aristocrat beauty. He glanced in the direction of the voice and saw Sakuragi tossing a basketball from hand to hand like a circus monkey. He was with a rather pretty girl with glassy big eyes behind the fence of the outdoor basketball court. He realised that Rukawa had probably came here to practise but was prevented by that mismatched couple.

"Sakuragi, it's amazing you are able to jump even higher than before." the girl breathlessly praised that no-talent causing Kiyota to screw up his face in extreme disgust. He felt rather than heard a frustrated sigh from Rukawa as he prepared to leave on his bike.

"Wait, Rukawa!" Kiyota spoke out in a low tone to avoid being heard by Sakuragi and the girl. Rukawa stopped and stared at him blankly.

"It's Kiyota Nobunaga," Kiyota said hurriedly and was relieved when Rukawa nodded slightly to acknowledge him. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" And astonishingly Rukawa had said yes.

So now the beauteous Rukawa sat across from him looking more delectable than anything on the menu. As usual the inscrutable player let nothing slipped neither from his mouth nor his face. He listlessly put down the menu and slightly raised his blue orbs under the curtain of black silky strands to stare at Kiyota who felt trapped like an insect under two shining pins.

"Do you like me?" he asked disinterestedly.  
Kiyota blushed like the proverbial bride and nodded eagerly but not daring to ask if his affections would be recipocrated.  
"Why?"  
"Your basketball skills obviously. Even though I don't want to admit it but you are the best I have ever seen."  
"Better than Sendoh?"  
"Sendoh can't hold a candle to you."

Slight contempt crept into Rukawa's cold face and Kyota realised his mistake. Flattery would get nowhere with this guy who would stop at nothing to get to the top.

"Of course. It's hard to compare since he is your senior. Sendoh and Sawakita are both your seniors but you managed to hold your own against them."  
"What about you?"  
"I too will get better. We can be a team, you and I. Together, we will be unbeatable."

Rukawa looked bored and flipped through his menu desultorily.  
"I thought you wanted to beat me," he muttered.  
"Yes, I still do. I want to be the best but basketball is a team sports after all. One player cannot do it all. I want to team up with the best and you are the best in my book."  
"We are in different teams."  
"Kainan will welcome such a player as yourself."  
"You're asking me to transfer?"  
Kiyota looked nervous as he knew he was asking too much on a first date, "I am just stating a few facts."

Rukawa buried his head in the menu again as the maitre'd came personally to take their orders.  
"Ready to order, gentlemen?"

"I recommend the foie gras, it's absolutely superb," said a silky-smooth suave voice. The maitre'd at once turned and greeted, "Good evening, Young Master."

Kiyota turned a whiter shade of pale when he saw the well-tanned, muscular youth sauntering to their table.

"Maki, what are you doing here?" Kiyota blurted out breathlessly. Rukawa just looked bored.  
Maki Shinichi laughed charmingly, "This is my father's restaurant as you well know, Nobunaga, and I was curious when you booked the whole restaurant."  
Kiyota looked crossed, "We want to have a private dinner."  
Maki smiled knowingly and held up two fingers, "Two's company, three's a crowd but what about four?"

He turned to the tall boy who had been silently standing behind him. Kiyota's face now turned puce when he saw it was Sakuragi. He was even more exasperated when Rukawa at once raised his head to glare at the bald-headed monkey with a fraction more animation than he had shown so far.

Kiyota then noticed that Sakuragi was no longer bald. His hair had grown into a tousled riot of the most vibrant red laced with a brilliant gold. He was taller too and his thin white T-shirt while loose could not hide the well-defined muscles beneath while his torn jeans barely held together by numerous rips subtly hinted that his skin was sleek and creamy all over. Kiyota was abashedly aware that by comparision his designer outfit of leopard print shirt and black sateen pants made him looked distinctly foppish. The redhead sported a mutinous sulk which only served to make his full lips more pouty.

"It's getting crowded in here, Maki," he said petulantly not looking at either Kiyota or Rukawa. "I am off."

There was a scrapping sound as Rukawa suddenly stood up pushing back his chair. Sakuragi turned to look at him with a murderous scowl. They threw dagger looks at one another for a second then Rukawa walked over to Sakuragi, grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the restaurant without uttering a single word.

"Hey, who gave you permission to grab my arm?" cried Sakuragi furiously. "Let go, dammit!"

Maki watched them with an amused glint in his eyes, well aware that Sakuragi had more than enough strength to stop Rukawa but instead allowed himself to be pulled along still protesting loudly while the waiters and waitresses hid smiles as they looked indulgently at the bickering pair. He sat down on the chair that Rukawa had abandoned, picked up Rukawa's untouched glass of Cristal champagne and tossed it down his throat with a practised move.

"Sometimes money can't buy you everything, Nobunaga," he told Kiyota with a smirk.  
"Why did you bring Sakuragi here, Maki? You spoiled everything," whined the younger boy.  
"Because he is a very delicious morsel and I was hoping to have him for dinner but things didn't turn out as expected."  
"I wouldn't put Sakuragi and delicious together. Indigestion is more likely."  
"Well, it seems that Rukawa prefers indigestion to French cuisine."  
At the mention of Rukawa, Kiyota looked crestfallen, "I don't understand why he accepted my dinner date?"  
"Who knows what goes on behind that ice mask? Although if I were to hazard a guess, it could be you remind him of Sakuragi in some ways and he wanted to find out from you what makes Sakuragi tick."  
"You made him sound obsessive."  
"The silent ones usually are."

Kiyota slumped down in his chair feeling like a used pair of slippers that had momentarily served its purpose and then perfunctorily tossed aside. Maki studied him in silence. He wasn't telling the entire truth and that he was just a bit jealous when he found out that Kiyota had booked the whole restaurant for a dinner date with Rukawa. He too had been drawn to Sakuragi because despite the physical differences, the Shohoku player had reminded him of Nobunaga. Actually things were turning out just as he had planned and he smirked again as he poured more sparkling champagne into his tall crystal glass.


	2. Echoes

**2) Echoes**

Sometimes they stopped fighting. On cool soft nights where one could see a million stars twinkling in the purplish black sky. After basketball practice when it was only the two of them. One still doing basics to catch up, the other practising, always practising.

They sat with their backs against the doors of the gym, one on either end, admiring the stars. One or the other would come back with some cans, they knew what the other liked to drink. Most of the time, they hardly talked just sat in companionable silence enjoying their drinks. After a while, one or the other would get up and mutter a curt goodbye.

One night the brash one asked out of the blue, "Do you have someone you think about at night? Someone you can't seem to get out of your head."  
The other who seldom talked, still did not talk.  
The taller boy sighed expecting nothing less. He leaned back and started to count the stars just for the heck of it. He was on his sixty-ninth star when the quiet one said, "Yes."  
He looked at the pale boy hoping to hear more but it was only the one word that night.

The next night he could not bear it anymore so when the other boy came back with his favourite drink, he wanted to know more.  
"How long have you been thinking about this person?"  
"Quite a while."  
"Someone I know?"  
"Possibly."  
And that was all the impatient one could get out of the passive one.

A week passed and still the fiery one could not get a satisfactory answer out of the icy one. They even fought over it and their peaceful nights together were no longer peaceful. Finally the cool cat told the hothead that he would only say more if the other had someone he thought about too.

"I never think of anyone anymore, not even that girl who likes only you."  
"You hear no more from me till you find someone."

A few days later, the tanned one brought the drinks and sat not on the other side, but next to the fair one.  
"Does this person know that you think of ... her?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I didn't tell him."  
"Him?"  
"Yes."

Next day, the boy with red hair was eager to know more.  
"How tall is ... he?"  
"Do you have someone yet?"  
"Yes."  
"You think of him-"  
"Every night!"  
The blue-eyed one said. "I think of him every single second."

For the next few days the one with the noisy laugh avoided the silent one, going home early instead of staying back to practise. Then one night, it rained heavily and the flame-haired one acting on impulse, went back to the gym with an umbrella. In the gym, the boy with hair black as night kept shooting the ball.

"I brought you an umbrella. I didn't want you to get wet. We can't afford to have you sick."  
They both knew very well that spare umbrellas were kept in the locker room.  
"You brought only one. Are you going to walk home in the rain?"  
"Guess I have to stay until the rain stops."

Later, they were lying supine on the floor in the middle of the basketball court. They lay in a straight line with feet pointing in opposite directions and elbows outstretched with hands supporting their heads, black top almost touching red top.

"Are you thinking about ... him?" said the one called Sakuragi.  
"Yes," replied the one called Rukawa.  
"He plays basketball, right?"  
"Of course."  
"What position?"  
"Forward."  
"Forward?" Sakuragi sat up disappointed. "So it's not m--"  
He stood up looking peevish.  
"The rain stopped. I am going home."  
"Relax idiot, you're not ready to play center yet."  
"Die stupid fox!"

So they started fighting again.


	3. Impossible

**3) Impossible**

Swoosh! Nothing but net as Rukawa did one of his jump shots. There was nothing strange about that but the whole gymnasium was buzzing because the shot came after Hanamichi lobbed the ball to him after one of his rebounds. He did it without looking to see where Rukawa was. He just knew that Rukawa would be there to receive the ball.

At the side, even Coach Anzai looked on with suppressed excitement while Ayako the manager, Haruko the assistant manager and the new captain, Miyagi, looked mystified. There was more to come as Rukawa suddenly stopped dribbling and twirled the ball up while Hanamichi leapt up high to grab the ball and slam it in. A superbly executed alley oop.

He didn t even look or signal to Sakuragi, incredible! remarked Ayako whose eyes were the size of saucers. I guess they decided to stop fooling around and really play basketball. Miyagi was besides himself with joy now that his two star players were not bickering and starting to play superbly together. Hohohohohoho, Coach Anzai was equally pleased.

Only Haruko felt a bit unease. She was so used to the two boys fierce rivalry that this newly improved duo seemed to her a bit off-kilter, but being a sweet person she called out neverthelessly to Hanamichi, Keep up the good work, Sakuragi! She would have like to call out to Rukawa too but she was still shyly enamoured of him. Hanamichi turned to her with a goofy grin and V sign. Rukawa turned to look at her too and she became red with embarrassment. Ayako looked at her and sighed.

Rukawa walked over to the bench where he had put his towel and waterbottle. Next to his towel was a blue towel with a large black GENIUS printed on it. Rukawa had bought it for Hanamichi a few days after they had started their secret relationship. The relationship had already lasted ten days, four hours and six minutes with the clock still ticking. As far as Rukawa was concerned, the clock could stop ticking and their relationship would still go on. Nothing and nobody were allowed to come between the two of them. He looked over at Haruko with eyes that were like glints of blue ice.

It was time to settle things once and for all. He had tolerated her in the past but he had no use for her now. Even though Hanamichi had reassured him that he only treated Haruko like a little sister now but it was not enough for Rukawa. She should have no place at all in Hanamichi s heart. He clenched his jaw and his thin lips looked even more ruthless. Hanamichi was walking over now panting and sweating. He picked up his towel to wipe his face. Rukawa looked over at Haruko to make sure she was looking at them. He then took a long swig from his waterbottle and without wiping the snozzle, offered it to Hanamichi.  
Hanamichi took the bottle, fingers touching Rukawa s, and drank from it without hesitation. All the while Rukawa stared defiantly at Haruko without blinking. He saw her eyes widen with shock. For someone so innocent and na ve, Haruko did not quite understand what that was all about. After all boys were allowed to share their waterbottles but Rukawa s expression had seemed like a possessive boyfriend. It was like she had been warned off Hanamichi and by none other than her beloved Rukawa. Hanamichi finished drinking and handed the water bottle back to Rukawa with his usual cheeky grin.  
Haruko quickly looked away as she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. She had been feeling so pleased about their unexpected friendship and now it seemed that their newfound closeness precluded her. Besides her, Ayako, who also saw the whole incident, was a bit more wise to what was happening. Oh dear, she mused to herself, something is happening and I don t quite like it. In her mind, Ayako could see two trains approaching on the same track and neither is capable of stopping.

Later in the evening, Hanamichi was leaning against the fridge in Rukawa s kitchen. In his hand was the water bottle and he was drinking from it.  
"What were you trying to do today, Kaede? Handing me your water bottle in the gym in front of everybody."

Rukawa carefully placed the crispy vegetable tempura he had been frying on a large plate lined with paper towels. He wiped his hands with a clean kitchen towel then strolled over to Hanamichi. He put his hands on either side of Hanamichi s head then kissed him hard, his body pushing Hanamichi against the fridge.

"This," Rukawa said. "I wanted to do this in front of everybody."

Hanamichi started to laugh raucously, his body shaking.  
"Imagine their faces when they see us kissing hahahahahahaha ..."

Tears started rolling down his face as he continued to laugh insanely. Rukawa looked at him impassively, hands still on both sides of Hanamichi s head as it rocked to and fro with laughter and tears.

"What are we doing to do? I want you so badly, Kaede." His hands came up and grabbed Rukawa in a desperate embrace. Rukawa stroked the back of Hanamichi s head slowly and tenderly, his face still frozen but blue eyes full of unshed tears. Behind them the crisply fried tempura grew cold and soggy.


	4. Sakura Trout

**4) Sakura Trout**

Ray Oshima was thinking that it was another boring night when the guy entered the club. Actually he caught everybody's attention immediately. Ray at once got up from where he was sitting and made his sinuous way towards him. Unobtrusively, he slipped into the seat next to him at the bar. The bartender placed a stout glass of clear amber liquid with a single ice cube in front of the guy.

"Excellent taste," Ray commented in his best seductive voice. "Single malt whisky, one ice."

The broad-shouldered guy turned and Ray sucked in his breath. He was even more breathtaking upclose but there was something familiar ...

"Ah, you are Sakuragi Hanamichi, the famous sports photographer," Ray crowed in delight.

Hanamichi mentally swallowed a sigh. That was why he hated staying in hotels in New York. Inevitably he would run into someone who recognised him. He slowly ran the long fingers of one hand through his flaming red hair, and then regretted doing it because he could almost hear the other guy swallowed in suppressed excitement.

"Ray, Ray Oshima," the guy put up his hand and Hanamichi shook it perfuntarily. "You came here for the match, didn't you?"

Fortunately, Hanamichi's cellphone started to buzz and quickly seizing his escape route, he snapped it open and shrugging his shoulder apologetically at Ray, he answered it while making his way out of the bar without even touching his single-malt.

"... reservation, so you are coming to savour your namesake dish at last."  
"Eh? Sorry, who's this?"  
"Uozumi. You won't be disappointed even though trout is not your thing."  
"Hey, Big Jun, I know I promised I will drop in eventually or Sendoh will never forgive me."  
He could hear the hectic sounds of an extremely busy kitchen coming from his phone and Uozumi yelling a frantic sorry as the connection was cut.

Hanamichi shook his head fondly. Big Jun Uozumi who finally opened a Japanese inspired bistro in New York last year. He had persuaded Hanamichi to take the photos for all his advertisements, menus and other promotional print materials. It was his first and probably only non-sports related assignment. To show his gratitude, Uozumi had created a dish called Sakura Trout using cherry blossom petals to flavour the lightly broiled fish. Ironically it became a very popular dish and was one of the reasons for the eventual success of the bistro. To dine there, one would need to book at least three weeks in advance.

Hanamichi had yet to taste his 'namesake dish' as Uozumi called it only because he wasn't very fond of trout. Uozumi had used trout because Sendoh had suggested it. He loved trout and he wanted it to be associated with Hanamichi among his favourite things. Still Hanamichi was a little bemused that Uozumi had bothered to call him to get him to dine at his bistro. He had always wanted to dine there but somehow he always put it off. He remembered another dish he had suggested to Big Jun ... His phone rang again and this time it was Youhei.

"You're getting tardy again, buddy," chided his best friend as he rattled off a series of international magazines anxiously waiting for photos of the match between two of NBA's highest ranking teams. Youhei was his manager, accountant, personal assistant, you name it, all rolled into one. He was chiefly responsible for scheduling Hanamichi's assignments and where his photographs were featured. After each assignment, Hanamichi usually emailed the raw stuff immediately back to Youhei where a team of editors chose the best shots, cropped them and send them all over the world.

"Sorry, I just stopped for a drink. Needed one so bad," Hanamichi tried to pacify his taskmaster as he almost jogged to the lobby lifts. "Should be on its way in no time at all. When do you think I have enough for a deposit on a New York loft, Youhei? You know how I hate the hotels here."

"Well, now that you mentioned it, a strange assignment came in not long ago. An ex-basketball player wants you to take exclusive pictures of him. I did my usual checks and it's legit. They even fit it into your schedule. It's for tomorrow at five and the agency already booked a gym in New York used mainly by NBA players for five hours but it should only take about three. I refused immediately but then they mentioned the fee."

Youhei mentioned a figure that made Hanamichi whistled out loud.  
"Who is this guy?"  
"Well, they didn't mentioned his name but said that he wasn't famous or anything. Just a filthy rich guy who wants to have his pix taken by a celebrity photographer. The normal ego trip, I guess. So do you want take it on? You should have enough for your New York loft then."

Hanamichi thought about it and figured another day in New York might not be a bad idea. He might even make it to Big Jun's bistro.

"Okay, I take it but you're sure it's legit."  
"Yes, but be prepared just in care. I will call for extra security. On second thought, maybe we should turn it down. I am not over the moon about the one on one in a secluded gym."

Even photographers had to be careful nowadays and Hanamichi was well-known enough for weirdos to want a piece of him.  
"Nah, you worry too much, Youhei," said Hanamichi. "It's been a while since I did individual photoshoot and it could be good practise that someone else is paying for."  
Hanamichi had reached his suite by now and entering it, he went straight to his notebook.  
"I sending it now, Youhei. Now give me the address of the gym."

Later that night as Hanamichi stood in front of his bathroom mirror brushing his teeth, he remembered the sleazy guy who tried to hit on him. He stared at his chiseled face in the mirror. He was mildly amused that he was considered a hunk now when during his schooldays at Shohoku, he hardly rated a mention with the girls. He was twenty-seven, single and had been mentioned in the Most Beautiful People list almost every year. His social life had been erratic to say the least and it was only to satisfy his body's needs. He was not very concerned that his preference seemed to be for his own sex. In his loneliness, he just hoped he could find someone whom he could share his life with.

Inevitably his thoughts turned to Sendoh who was the one who accidentally set him on his path to his chosen career. Sendoh's aunt ran a model agency and Sendoh had suggested that Hanamichi turned to modelling when he failed to qualify for university studies after leaving Shohoku. The two of them had became friends when they met again during the Interhigh competition. Both their teams, Shohoku and Ryonan, had been knocked out during the preliminaries. Sendoh had kept in touch with him and after learning of his financial difficulties, he had introduced Hanamichi to his aunt. At first Hanamichi had been cynical about his prospects as a model. He had always thought of himself as unattractive, making both Sendoh and his aunt laughed in merriment.

"Have you really look at yourself in the mirror, Sakuragi?" Sendoh had teased. "You already have the desired body of a male model, broad shoulders, slim waist and hips, long legs. Not to mention your tanned skin and gorgeous red hair."

Hanamichi had an extremely successful career as a model for almost three years. After a catwalk assignment in Los Angeles, he decided to go and watch a game featuring his favourite NBA team, the Lakers. On a whim, he borrowed a camera from a photographer who was covering the fashion show to take some photos. He returned the camera absentmindedly without removing the memory stick. A few weeks later, the photographer called him and told him that quite a few magazines wanted to use his photos.  
"I handled it for you if you like for the usual commission. But I think you should quit modelling and take up sports photography. You have quite the knack for it and considering you were taking the pictures from the stands, it is truly amazing how you came up with such wonderful shots."

Hanamichi consulted both Sendoh and Youhei who were both delighted that he had found a career that so suited him. Sendoh had at once enrolled him for an extensive photograhy course and Youhei started to learn all about managing a photographer's assignments. Perhaps it was his love and understanding for competition but like the photographer had mentioned, Hanamichi had an uncanny knack for taking pictures that captured fully the dynamics of the game. He ventured into other sports like baseball, football and tennis as well but basketball remained the one that he rose above other sports photographers.

Later on Hanamichi began to take on assignments for athletes' photoshoot and found that he had an flair for it as well. Soon most of the huge billboard advertisements around the world featured his pictures of sports celebrities endorsing branded products. He became a minor celebrity himself as most sports personalities now only wanted him for their photoshoot.

Now wiping his face, Hanamichi knew that he should be satisfied with his life at the moment. He had almost everything - work, fame, money and even love. Both Sendoh and Youhei had always been there for him and although both of them had short-term relationships from time to time, Hanamichi knew that they were both waiting for him. He gave a small sigh. He loved them both enormously and he would do anything for them but for some reason, his heart seemed to be frozen ...

The next day, he carried his large matt-silver case and entered the private gym. Already he could hear the sweet sound of a dribbling ball and the swish of net and crash of backboard as someone slamdunked. As Hanamichi walked towards the court, time seemed to stand still and then recede as he stared at that familiar lithe figure defying gravity to leap and tip the ball into the net. He dropped his heavy case with a loud crash and the figure turned and stared at him with an icy blue gaze.

"Stop staring and start snapping, do'hao," said Rukawa in his usual flat, low tone.

Hanamichi recovered quickly and gave a sour grin. So the kitsune still hadn't changed. His handsome face was just as impassive and his demeanour just as cool. He quietly opened his case and took out his camera. Rukawa started dribbling again and did another layup. As Hanamichi snapped away, he observed that the years had taken its toll and Rukaway wasn't as fast or agile as he was twelve years ago. But for a guy in his late twenties who was not a professional basketball player, he was still impressive.

Hanamcihi recalled the little news he had heard about Rukawa after he left Japan to better himself in the US. He had been accepted into the NBA draft after he had turned nineteen but he didn't manage to make a name for himself spending most of the time on the bench. Most Japanese basketball players had by now realised that American basketball was very much a different game. It was faster, more agile, more dynamic with loads more stamina. It was not like baseball where Japanese players could distinguished themselves with their tremendous skill. Rukawa left the NBA scene afer two years and was not heard of again.

An hour later, Rukawa wiped his face with the black sweatband on his right arm and said, "Time for a break."  
He walked over to a small fridge at one corner of the gym and came back with a tray which he set on a small table at the side of the court.

"Drink?"  
Hanamichi glanced at the tray and saw a bottle of his favourite single-malt whisky. Rukawa poured the amber liquid into two crystal tumblers and added a single ice cube to one before handing it to Hanamichi.  
"So what have you been doing all these years, Rukawa?"  
"This and that, mostly stocks."  
"That's how you got rich?"  
"It's easy to make money when you have lots of it like I did."  
Although the statement was meant to sound self-deprecating, Rukawa managed to make it sound like only he was capable of it.

Hanamichi removed the memory stick from his camera and loaded it into his notebook. Even he was surprised by the beauty of most of his shots.  
"There's no doubt you're simply the best," Rukawa said but with little emotion.  
"Wow, praise from the arrogant fox for once. Let me guess. You are planning a little surprise for your bride on your wedding day. Let her know you were once a superb basketball player."

Rukawa merely gave him a snide side glance as he sipped his whisky and asked disinterestedly, "So what do you do for fun, do'hao?"  
"Oh yeah, orgies every night," Hananichi laughed raucously then winked at Rukawa. "Actually I don't go out much. I hate it when people recognised me and tried to make small talk."  
"So you lead a hermit's life?"  
"Yeah sorta, anyway wanna go for the second round?"  
Rukawa shook his head, "You're not going to get any better than those, do'hao." He waved his hand at the pictures displayed on Hanamichi's notebook.

Hanamichi thought so too but he didn't want the photoshoot to end yet. He felt like he was in a dream but he couldn't connect with Rukawa who was still as unreachable as ever. Even though he was now a famous photographer, he felt like a gawky teenager in front of the calm, cool Rukawa who was mysteriously wealthy without having to work for it. It seemed he would never be able to match up to Rukawa even after twelve years. He had to accept the inevitable and that was he was mistaken and Rukawa was never going to be the soulmate he had been waiting for all this time.

Hanamichi turned aside his bitterly disappointed face and asked dully, "Do you mind if I keep some of these for my portfolio?"  
"You hardly need a portfolio but sure."  
"I am not going to be famous forever."  
Rukawa came and stood next to him as Hanamichi made copies of some of the shots. After he finished, Hanamichi pulled out the memory stick and gave it to Rukawa. Rukawa went over to a black briefcase on the bench beside the table. He opened it and after slipping in the memory stick, took out a cheque.

"Your payment as agreed," he said icily.  
Hanamichi took the cheque awkwardly, "You don't have to pay so much. You could have just call me and I would have done it for free for old times' sake."  
"But you will still be out of reach."  
"Huh?"  
"You are like this wild, free thing. Always out of my reach."

Hanamichi stared at Rukawa in total shock. He just couldn't believe that Rukawa was feeling the same as him. Could it be Rukawa was also waiting for him? He angrily ripped the cheque into half. Rukawa turned to him in surprise, showing some emotion on his face at last.

"I can't be bought, you stupid fox. Just one phonecall from you and I would have come running. Even if I am in middle of the NBA Superbowl."  
"What?"  
They stared at each other, all fences down, and saw the need and longing in each other's eyes. However after the long years of separation, they didn't know how to close the gap.

"Have dinner with me?" Rukawa finally asked.  
"Huh?"  
"I made a reservation at Uozumi's bistro."  
Hanamichi remembered Big Jun's call yesterday. "In both our names?" he asked.  
"Yes, I wanted to go there with you ever since I saw your photos and the dish Uozumi created for you. Sakura Trout."  
"Well, we must have his other creation as well."  
"Other?"

"Yes," Hanamichi replied as he started packing up. He was still befuddled by the turn of events. He could hardly believe that Rukawa wanted to see him so much that he set up this photoshoot and even booked a reservation at Uozumi's bistro three weeks in advance.  
"It was Sendoh who gave me the idea."  
Behind him, signs of jealousy and unease shown on Rukawa's face.  
"He asked Uozumi to create my so-called namesake dish with trout as it was his favourite and so he could have two favourites in one dish."  
"You're not lovers with Sendoh, are you?" Rukawa lashed out suddenly.  
Hanamichi turned around with surprise, "Of course not, but Sendoh has been very supportive of me all these years so don't get all jealous okay?"

Rukawa simmered down a bit and Hanamichi swallowed a sigh. The kitsune really hadn't changed a single bit but he liked it like that. He gave him his trademark cheeky grin and saw a stir of desire in the blue eyes.

"Anyway you are interrupting the best part of my story. So I asked Uozumi to come up with a special dessert called Flambe Kitsune in Cherry Ice. It's a triangular rice pudding flamed with cherry brandy and served with cherry ice cream. It's like having you and me together forever."

There was an almost smile on Rukawa's face, "So you haven't forgotten me even when you have Sendoh around. You were thinking of me all this while."  
"Of course, how can I forget my slimy kitsune?"  
"Do'hao."  
Hanamichi grinned again as Rukawa finally reached over to claim his lips.


	5. Recipe for Disaster

**5) Recipe For Disaster**

"It will only be a couple of hours a week, Ayako. It will not cut into their training time too much."

Ayako stared contemplatively at Haruko who looked eager and bright-eyed about her suggestion. On the surface it was a great suggestion for Haruko to tutor Rukawa and Sakuragi with the examinations looming near. If they failed, they might not be given a second chance like last year when their captain who was also Haruko's brother had personally pleaded for them. But the three of them together ... it sounded too much like a recipe for disaster.

"You can supervise if you feel uneasy about it," Haruko said still looking her sweet innocent self. Ayako silently reproached herself for thinking that Haruko had some ulterior motive which was to spend some time in close proximity with Rukawa. Surely a more duplicitous person than Haruko would be able to dispatch Sakuragi home early for some time alone with Rukawa. Ayako heaved a small sigh.

The trouble was that Haruko had not given up on Rukawa despite receiving no response, not even unfriendly ones, from the Shohoku ace. That Rukawa had also not shown interest in any girl who dared to declare love for him only made Haruko more determined that she was the only one for him. Her one-sided obsession had made her unpopular with the other boys in the school and kept away those who might have been interested in her. Ayako felt that she was just painting herself into a corner where she had no choice but to make Rukawa her boyfriend. Also Ayako was one of the few who knew about Rukawa's plans to go to America soon to pursue his basketball dream. She wondered if she should drop some hints to the lovesick girl to prevent future disaster where the girl would be totally devastated at the departure of Rukawa.

Ayako now smiled a little uncertainly at Haruko as she said, "Yeah, it's a great suggestion. I think Captain Myagi would also approve but do you think the two boys would agree?"  
"No problem, I have already asked Sakuragi and he asked Rukawa. Both of them are fine with the timetable I set up for them."

Slightly taken aback by her speed and efficiency, Ayako once again felt some misgiving. If only Sakuragi had not grown out of his infatuation with Haruko, Ayako would felt better about the whole situation. Sakuragi would be an effective deterrent to whatever plans, if any, that Haruko had for getting closer to Rukawa. Although Sakuragi still fussed over Haruko but it was more a habit and the feeling was more like a protective brother. He had taken over Akagi's position as centre and perhaps felt that he should also be a surrogate brother to Haruko.

Sakuragi had also stopped expressing bouts of jealousy vehemently whenever Haruko paid more attention to Rukawa. The two boys still bickered and fought but again it was more a habit. They were playing extremely well together and was dubbed the Shohoku's dynamic duo. It seemed that Coach Anzai's prediction that they would become Japan's best partners would be proven right. The only times that Sakuragi would get really angry with Rukawa were when he ignored Haruko and paid absolutely no attention to her. Could the trio pass their time without the two boys getting into a fight over Haruko? Ayako shook her head and decided it was best to leave it to surely the most mismatched trio in Shohoku.

****************************

Sakuragi sang his tensai song as he walked beside Haruko. They were on their way to the gym. Today would be the first coaching lesson with Haruko. He felt happy that he would soon be able to make Haruko happy.  
"Remember to act all concerned and not giggle when I am suddenly seized with a stomachache," he told Haruko who looked a bit nervous.  
"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
"Don't worry, how can things go wrong with the tensai's plans? Actually the kitsune is very approachable when alone. I have talked to him many times when we stayed back to practise. Sure he doesn't answer much but he is a good listener. I talked about you all the time and he is always interested. I mean he didn't say much but then he didn't tell me to stop, although who dare to tell this tensai to stop? Hahahahahaha! Just remember to go ahead and talk even when he is staring at you intensely. He does have this habit of staring too much and very intensely."  
"He never stare at me at all."  
"That's because you never talk to him."  
"I did but he never seemed to hear me."  
"Don't worry, I already told you he is approachable when you are alone with him."

Haruko bit her lips and wondered if things would go as Sakuragi had planned. He had come up with the plan when she had suggested she would help him get ready for the coming exams.  
"What about Rukawa?" he had said with an assumed air of innocence.  
Haruko had blushed and said that if Rukawa was interested, he was welcome to join them.  
"But then I will be in the way, won't I?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Let's do it this way. You will give me tuition on Saturday morning before basketball practise, then I will tell Rukawa that we will be having tuition on Wednesday night after practise. Then I, the tensai, will find some brilliant excuse to leave you alone with him."

After some initial reluctance on Haruko's side, Sakuragi as usual managed to get his way. Although he was over his infatuation with Haruko, he still wanted to make her happy. In his inner heart, he still hoped that Haruko would feel something other than from friendship for him, but he wasn't going to lose sleep over it. If she could be happy with Rukawa, then he would be happy for her too. But seeing her woebegone face every time she tried to get Rukawa's attention was getting on his nerves. Again in his inner heart, he knew that Rukawa would not suddenly become interested in Haruko.

However, after spending time with Rukawa during training, he realised the boy wasn't as unemotional and impassive as he looked. It was just his nature not to talk a lot or worry about things boys his age would normally worry about. At first when he started to talk to him out of boredom as there were only the two of them in the gym, he thought that Rukawa would just ignore him and walk away. But Rukawa stayed and even listened but without uttering a word.

Sakuragi would talk about the players they played against Interhigh and how he wanted to defeat them. He would talk about his dreams of becoming captain next year to lead Shohoku to victory in Interhigh. He would talk about Haruko and what a nice girlfriend she would make. Rukawa would sat there without any expression on his face but he would stare at Sakuragi intensely now and again. Once he took the end of his towel to wipe a drop of perspiration rolling down the side of his face. Sakuragi almost jumped out of his skin but later he realised it was the boy's way of acknowledging him.

After they showered and left the gym, Sakuragi would pedalled Rukawa's bicycle to his bus stop while Rukawa sat behind. At first when Rukawa had offered him a ride to the bus stop, Sakuragi would only accept if he was the rider which of course did not agree at all with Rukawa.  
"Nobody ride my bike but me, idiot."  
"I am heavier so it would make sense if the tensai ride the bike and you sit behind. Besides I don't trust you riding. You are always falling asleep like the stupid fox you are."  
"Fine," Rukawa said shortly as he rode away leaving a fuming Sakuragi shaking his fist.

The next night the same argument ensued and it was the fifth night before Rukawa grudingly gave way and let Sakuragi ride his bike. Sakuragi enjoyed their rides very much. Rukawa sat sideway and sometimes he would circle an arm around his waist to balance himself or lean his head against his broad back for a short nap. Sakuragi began to wonder if there was some way to stop Rukawa from going to the US. Which was why he hatched the plan to get Haruko and Rukawa together. In his simple, naive way he thought that if Haruko were to become Rukawa's girlfriend, then he would not want to go to the US so quickly. After all, who in their right mind would leave such a beautiful, sweet, devoted girlfriend as Haruko?

*************************************

Their captain Miyagi had thoughtfully provided a small desk for their first tuition lesson. The desk was so small that Haruko sitting at the shorter side between the two boys, was careful not to make any sudden movements for fear of accidentally touching them. Sakuragi, on the other hand, had no such fears as he leaned his elbows on the desk and took up two-thirds of the space. Rukawa holding a slim pencil in his long fingers would occasionally push his hand against Sakuragi's so the two boys looked like holding hands.

After fifteen minutes, Sakuragi suddenly stood up and theatrically clutched his stomach. He let out a loud groan that even to his own ears sounded false.  
"Oh, oh, Haruko. I hurt so badly. I need to go home quickly." he said still clutching his stomach.  
Haruko looked miserable as she replied just as they had rehearsed, "Okay, if you feel you need to go home, Sakuragi. Hope you feel better when you get home."

Rukawa looked up at Sakuragi impassively. "Maybe you should take a nap at the infirmary."  
"Oh no, I will be fine once I get home."  
"I will go with you."  
"What? NO! You stay here with Haruko."  
"We will have the tuition another time."  
"I say no. I will go and you stay with Haruko."

So they began to argue and Haruko sitting between looked dispirited. It was always the same when the three of them were together, the two boys would get so engrossed with each other that she was virtually ignored and treated like she didn't even exist. She stood up, pushing her chair back noisily. The two boys stopped arguing and turned to look at her.

"Oh sorry, Haruko. I will leave right away," Sakuragi said shamefacedly. "You sit down and carry on with Rukawa."  
"No, I think it's best to stop the lesson," Haruko said with a tired smile. "You know, you boys are too much. Don't you ever think of anybody but yourselves? Don't you ever consider my feelings?"  
Sakuragi typically tried to assure her that he always had her feelings uppermind but Haruko wanted none of his comforting.

"I always thought that if I am sincere and forthright about my feelings that somehow it will turn up right. That you," turning to Rukawa, "will finally understand how I feel about you."  
Rukawa's expression turned even colder, "I don't want to hurt your feelings."  
"Yes, I know. I think I got it now. You will never feel anything for me. So now I want to ask you to give Sakuragi back to me."  
"What???" Sakuragi looked at her like she had gone mad while Rukawa just looked irritated. Haruko walked over to Sakuragi and looked up at him appealingly.

"Sakuragi-kun, will you please be my boyfriend?"

Sakuragi felt as if he had been struck by lightning. He had been hoping Haruko would ask him this question ever since they first met. But instead of feeling elated, he felt as if he had his back to the wall because he knew Haruko was doing it out of spite for Rukawa.  
"Eh ... Haruko, I think you should calm down. You probably feel better tomorrow," he said earnestly.  
"Are you saying you don't want to be my boyfriend, Sakuragi?"

Sakuragi flushed and didn't know want to say. He knew he should respond postively to her, maybe take her hand and looked into her eyes with gratitude. But he couldn't do it, not with Rukawa standing there anyway.

"Enough!" Rukawa's voice rang out with contempt. "Don't mess with him."  
Haruko recoiled as if he had reached out to strike at her.  
"I mess with him?" Her voice had turned squeaky with frustration. "How am I messing with him? The one messing with him is you."  
"You just want him to be at your side like a devoted dog."

"SHUT UP! Rukawa." Sakuragi was horrified at the turn of events. "Haruko is not like that. She's just upset that you ..."  
"Fine, go comfort her then. I am going home."

Rukawa stuffed his books and stationery into his school bag and got ready to leave but Haruko blocked his way much to his annoyance.  
"So what if I want him to be by my side like a pet. At least I am a girl so I am entitled to act like that."  
"Fine, I am not entitled to criticise so just step aside."  
"Not until you give him back to me!"  
"He has always been yours."

Sakuragi stood rooted to the ground and stared back and forth like both of them were playing tennis. He didn't understand what was going on. It seemed like the two of them were fighting over him.

Haruko took a deep breath. She didn't know where she got her courage from but all she knew was she wanted to have it all out with Rukawa tonight.  
"I seen it, you know. One night when I was working on a science project till late. My dad came to pick me up and I saw you sitting behind Sakuragi on your bike. You were holding onto him and leaning against his back like a girl. It was a good thing that my dad had his eyes on the road so he didn't see."  
Rukawa's face was impassive as a rock, "Even if he had, he would not think the same way you did."

But Sakuragi was flabbergasted at Haruko's wayward thinking,"Haruko, what are you talking about? I often ride Rukawa's bike to the bus stop while he falls asleep sitting behind. There's nothing wrong ... why do girls get crazy ideas about such things?"

Haruko suddenly covered her face with both her hands. She didn't know but ever since she saw them on the bike, she had this strange, ugly feeling inside her. Like Sakuragi said, there was really nothing wrong. In fact, they looked so right, so perfect on the bike. They looked like they belonged together and she began to feel sorry for herself.

"Come on, Haruko," Sakuragi stood in front of her with a kind, gentle look on his face. "Maybe you are overdoing it tonight. It was my fault for making you stay behind to tutor us. Let me get a cab to send you home, okay?"

Haruko took her trembling hands away from her wretched face and followed Sakuragi silently out of the gym without giving Rukawa a second look. Rukawa remained behind with a thoughtful look. He never expected the Akagi girl to overeact like that. Oddly he remembered a phrase he learnt in his English lesson, 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned'. He decided selfishly to bring foward his departure from Shohoku.

Sakuragi came back and packed up without looking at Rukawa either. Wordlessly they cleaned up the gym and locked up. Once they were outside the gym, Sakuragi said a short goodbye and hurried away without meeting Rukawa's eyes.

"Hey!" Rukawa called out to him and he turned around, his sulky face sporting an adorable pout. Rukawa mentally sighed. If it was up to him, he would take the boy with him to America. He didn't want to go too deeply into his feelings for Sakuragi but he couldn't stay away from him either.  
"Wait for me, idiot?"  
Both of them understood all too well the double meaning in the simple request.

Sakuragi scratched his chin mockingly for a few minutes, "I don't know, depends I guess. Will you let me sleep behind you on your bike tonight?"  
"I consider it."  
Sakuragi laughed out loud. Although he didn't dare go too deeply into his feelings for Rukawa, but he knew he would cherish the times he spend with him. At the moment he had far more important things on his mind like realising his and Coach Anzai's dream to get Shohoku into the Interhigh this year and all the way to the top next year with him as Captain. He would do it with or without the selfish kitsune by his side. However tonight had revealed that Rukawa didn't always put himself first all the time.

Soon the empty street was filled with the sibilant sound of a high-speed bike as it made its way with a tall redhead cycling in front and a sleepy blackhead behind hanging onto him for dear life.


	6. The Tao of Flower

**6) The Tao of Flower**

As Sakuragi Hanamichi moved to the front of the train, he kept having this weird feeling he was going the wrong way. Just as he turned around to walk back the way he came, he suddenly heard a thunderous crash and felt the train's momentum flinging him forward.  
"Help!" he yelled and darkness took over.

When he opened his eyes a long time later, he felt as light as a feather. In fact he was floating on air. He was unable to move because he had no body.  
"Oh no, I am dead!" he thought to himself as he had no mouth to speak.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so and it was all my fault. I am so sorry," a kindly voice spoke and Hanamichi saw an old man dressed all in white with what looked suspiciously like a halo above his head.  
"Who's the hell are you?"  
"Your guardian angel."  
"So you are here to guide me to heaven?"  
"Not exactly. You see I was supposed to guide you to the back of the train where you would be safe from the head to head collision of two trains but instead I guided you to the front where it was the most dangerous."  
"Yeah, I kept thinking I was going the wrong way."  
"Woe is me, your father was the one who sent me to you and I don't think he would be terribly pleased with how things are at the current moment."  
"My father? So you are taking me to see him!" Hanamichi was terribly excited that he would be able to see his father again.  
"Not exactly. Your father is a very powerful spirit and he will be angry if he see you like this, I mean without a body."

Hanamichi was thinking very angry thoughts of the old man who was his guardian angel and what he would do to him if he still had a body.  
"Ahem," his guardian angel was a bit nervous by all his negative thoughts. "Actually I wanted to return you to your body but unfortunately it was burned to a crisp during the train accident."  
By this time, Hanamichi was wishing that his soul was burnt along with his body so he didn't have to endure any more nonsense from this useless guardian angel.

"Just take me to my father," he yelled angry mind thoughts at him.  
"No, no, there is no need as I have arranged another body for you."  
"What?"  
"Yes, it's a perfect body for you. It was also in the train at that time and suffered a fatal head injury. So the soul has already left but the family insisted on keeping the body alive on life support. You will be happy to know that the body is perfectly intact with no missing limbs."  
"But if I entered the body, wouldn't I be a different person?"  
"Yes, but you will be alive and the body is almost the same age, only a year younger. Both parents who were also in the train accident didn't survive so you can slowly adjust to being a different person. So it is indeed a perfect situation."  
"Didn't you just said the family put him on life support?"  
"Yes, it was the grandmother but you should be able to handle a senile old lady like her."  
"I don't think it's a perfect situation at all. I don't want to return as a complete stranger. If I can't return as Sakuragi Hanamichi, then I rather be dead."  
"Well, it's really out of my hands now. I have put through the request and it has been granted. You see it's not often we have such lucky coincidences where a perfect body was available when required. Of course there is one minor problem ..."

"What minor problem?"  
Hanamichi gasped as he could hear himself speak but the voice did not sound like his. He opened his eyes and found himself lying in a hospital bed. He could hear various beeping sounds and when he tried to move, he found his mouth and one arm attached with tubes. At once he knew that his useless guardian angel had returned him to a body that was not his. There was a scurry of movements as a doctor and several nurses entered the room once they realised that his vital signs had indicated that he had come back to life.

The next day the doctors tried to figure out how he came back to life. They asked him all sorts of questions and he answered vaguely in his strange voice. He felt uncomfortable in his new body like he had shrank. He figured that he wasn't going to be as tall as he was formerly which was a bummer as he had every intention of playing basketball again. There was also something not quite the same about the body in a vitally important way but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hanari, Hanari, I am so glad you woke up as I knew you would," cried an old lady as she embraced him.  
Hanari, thought Hanamichi, that sounds almost like my name so it will be easy to get used to but wait a minute, isn't Hanari a GIRL's name?

Hanari glanced down at her narrow chest with two slight bumps and small, slender hands now being held by her grandmother. She realised the bitter truth about the 'minor problem' his guardian angel had mentioned. She wondered how soon she could get out of bed and killed herself so she could meet up with the guardian angel again and murder him with killer thought waves.

Three months later, Sakamoto Hanari was fully recovered and living in a huge mansion with her grandmother. She discovered that the Sakamoto family was extremely wealthy and she was the sole heiress. Her grandmother, far from being the 'senile old lady' described by her guardian angel, was actually an extremely capable businesswoman running a huge corporation. Consequently she was almost always away from the house either in her Tokyo office or on business trips. This suited Hanari who was still trying to get used to her new body. Initally she couldn't even walk properly as she was used to far longer legs taking bigger steps or eat as she was used to scoffing her food. The first time she took far too big a mouthful of rice and almost choked causing consternation to the two maids and a matronly housekeeper who were always on hand to serve her.

She thought of killing herself many times but now that she was alive again, it was not that easy to give up her body. The pleasure of walking, running, jumping, eating and even sleeping was still there even if her body was no longer the same. Besides it was not that bad a body. Even though she was nowhere as tall as before, she was still taller than the average Japanese girl, slim with long arms and legs. All her hair had been shaved off during the operation on her head injury but when it started to grow, Hanari was pleased that it was a dark chestnut brown. She didn't want to have red hair like her previous male self as it would bring back too many precious memories. She had dark brown almond eyes, a pert nose and a generous mouth. She was not exactly a beauty but she was quite satisfied with her looks. It took her a long while to get used to wearing feminine underwear. She resisted all attempts to put on girls' clothings and only wear tracksuits.

Hanari got along extremely well with her busy grandmother who doted on her and attributed all her strangeness to the train accident and subsequent lapse into coma for more than three weeks. So Hanari had a lot of leeway with what she did in the house and soon the housekeeper, cook and maids got used to their strange little mistress who sometimes displayed unusual male habits and behaviour.

Soon Hanari had to go back to school and she made up her mind that she would play basketball again. In the end, it turned out almost a repeat of how she got into the Shohoku basketball club. She challenged the captain but this time, she easily defeated her opponent who had no choice but to let her joined the club. Hanari was glad that she had retained most of her basketball skills even though she could not slamdunk like before. Although her schoolmates were astounded by her change of behaviour and athletic ability, they were also led to believe it was because of the train accident and lapse into coma which changed her personality.

Life became almost too comfortable for Hanari who had a chauffeur to drive her to and from school, meals prepared to her liking, money to buy as many pairs of sports shoes to her heart's content and she was well on her way to becoming the MVP of the girls' basketball league. Unfortunately there wasn't enough girl's basketball clubs in Japan for an Interhigh championship. She was only uncomfortable when wearing schoolgirl uniform and again basketball was her saviour as she would change into her usual tracksuit as soon as classes were over. Many were the times when a pensive Hanari would wondered what Yohei and the others were doing now. Were they still grieving for Hanamichi?

One afternoon while walking towards the gym, Hanari sported a familiar red jersey that was very dear to the heart of her previous male self. It turned out that the Shohoku basketball team had been invited to her school for a friendly match. Biting her lips, Hanari didn't know if she wanted to go and watch. As she stood there still considering, she was suddenly knocked off her feet by a speeding bike.  
Without thinking, she got back on her feet and started yelling, "You stupid fox, how dare you knock into me again? How many times must I tell you to stop falling asleep on your bike?"

Rukawa Kaede stood there looking down at her with an open mouth and horrified expression on his pale face.  
"Who ... who .... are you?"  
"Don't you recognise the ten ..."  
Hanari stopped and stared back at the totally shocked Rukawa. She wasn't the tensai anymore and she couldn't fight with Rukawa anymore. She felt so disorientated and she never missed her previous body more than she did now as she had to raise her head to stare at Rukawa, She couldn't even give him a headbutt. Undeterred she moved close to him and kicked her leg up forcibly between his. Rukawa groaned aloud as he felt the excruciating pain and bend down in agony only to be headbutted by the strange girl who seemed possessed. After Rukawa had recovered from the extreme pain, the girl was gone but she had dropped a textbook with a sticker that had her name and address.

"Sakamoto Hanari," whispered a dazed Rukawa.

Rukawa stood nervously in front of the tall gates and hesitantly pressed the buzzer. He held a huge bunch of red roses in his hand as a peace offering. In his school bag was the textbook which was also the excuse for Rukawa to be here. He had to see the strange possessed girl again. He was sure what he had heard when she had leapt up after being knocked down by his bike. He had to find out how and when she met Hanamichi and his heart contracted in pain at the name. Ever since the redhead had died in the horrific double-train collusion almost nine months ago, Rukawa hardly dared to think about him or mention his name.

"May I know whom you wish to see?" a mechanical voice asked.  
"Miss Sakamoto Hanari please," he answered just as mechanically.  
"Whom shall I say is calling?"  
"Rukawa Kaede."

After about ten minutes, to his relief he could see a woman dressed neatly in a white shirt and black skirt coming to let him in. She smiled pleasantly as she politely asked him to follow her. Even though Rukawa was normally indifferent to such things, he was still impressed by the size of the mansion. He was led to a sumptuous sitting room with floor to ceiling windows lining one side of the walls.  
"Please have a seat," said the maid who gave him an approving look. "The young miss will be here soon."

"Are those roses for me?"  
A melodious voice accompanied the slim, young girl wearing a pale blue tracksuit entering the room and Rukawa could hardly believed this was the very same girl who kicked him between his legs before headbutting him. He stood up and offered the roses to her with both hands. It was the first time he had given flowers to a girl and he wasn't sure how to go about it. Hanari unceremoniously grabbed the bouquet from him and flung it down on the floor as she sat down on a armchair opposite him.

"What do you want, Rukawa?"  
Although the voice was still girlish and melodious, the intonation and manner it was spoken was so eerily familiar to him that his eyes darted to and fro as if seeking for an apparition. But there was only the strange girl in the room. He took out the textbook.  
"You dropped this the other day."  
"So that's how you know my name and where I live."  
"Yes," said Rukawa. "I wanted to ask how you met him."  
"Met who?"  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
Hanari blinked furiously then looked away quickly, "I don't know anyone by that name."  
"Are you sure?"

The maid entering with a tray saved Hanari from answering. After serving tea to both of them, Hanari gave her the roses and instructed her to put them in her bedroom.  
Hanari smiled politely at Rukawa, "Thank you most kindly for your flowers and for taking the trouble to return my book. Please have some tea."

There was an uneasy silence as both of them took small sips of their tea. After a while, Rukawa stood up, his face cold and unfeeling as always, and stated flatly, "I had better take my leave then."  
"Stay kitsune! Since you came all the way here, I going to tell the truth for once even if you won't believe it. But it's better to go to my room."  
Without waiting for his assent. Hanari stood up and began walking out of the room. After a few seconds of indecision, Rukawa followed her.

After climbing two flights of stairs, Hanari stopped at a short corridor with three double doors. She opened the middle one and went in. Rukawa followed and stopped short at the doorway in awe. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Inside was an enormous room the size of two basketball courts. On the right was a fullsized basketball court complete with gleaming floor, scoreboard, benches and two large wire cases full of orange balls. On the left, the end wall was totally covered by display shelves filled with thousands of pairs of branded sports shoes. In the middle of the adjacent wall next to it was a massive four-poster bed heaped with multicoloured cushions of various sizes.

Hanari went to one of the benches facing the basketball court and slumped onto it. Again her posture and manner of sitting were so familiar to Rukawa as he sat next to her.  
"Like it?" Hanari casually waved at the room. "I had to break down some walls and combine three rooms to build it."  
"Cool!"  
Hanari grinned cheekily making a V sign with her hand and Rukawa finally realised what was familiar about her. It was the ghostly image of Hanamichi.  
"Who ARE you?"  
"Well, outwardly you are seeing Sakamoto Hanari but I am actually Sakuragi Hanamichi, the tensai himself!"  
Oddly enough, Rukawa believed her instantly.  
"What happened?" he asked and Hanari told him the whole story.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Rukawa asked after Hanari finished.  
"Nothing much I can do unfortunately, just have to live as Sakamoto Hanari."  
"It's not too bad," commented Rukawa dryly as his gaze went from the basketball court to the countless pairs of sports shoes.  
"Yeah, want a game?"

Rukawa fell into the habit of visiting Hanari once a week after school ostensibly to coach her in basketball, not that the Sakamoto household minded in the very least. They were just so relieved that their young mistress finally showed some sign of normalcy in acquiring such an eligible boyfriend. The pair would practise basketball, watch NBA games and play video games. Sometimes Rukawa would even stay for dinner.

Hanari did not know why Rukawa visit her so often. It was not as if they were best buddies like she was with Yohei in the past. They had been adversaries and did not even like each other very much. At first she suspected that Rukawa might have some perverted desire for her now that she was a girl but the stoic boy paid her no such attention not even when they had bodily contact playing basketball. He treated her like he treated Hanamichi in the past impassively and with slight contempt. The only difference was that he did not attempt to fight with her anymore and he was more easy on her when they play one on one basketball. The one nice thing about his visits was that Hanari get to hear the latest news about Shohoku, not that it was easy to get Rukawa to talk. It took about four weeks before Rukawa told her why he was still in Japan and not the US.

"After you died," he said without even flinching. "Coach Anzai was very depressed even though he did not showed it. He came to Shohoku less and less. After we did not qualified for Interhigh this year, I went to visit him and told him that I will delay my trip to the US and become captain of Shohoku next year. I am determined to take Shohoku to the Interhigh again next year and be the next MVP. I wanted to do it for Coach Anzai and in your memory."

Of course Rukawa did not say this all on one go. It took many hours of questioning from Hanari. She was touched by his action and determination.  
"I will support you all the way, kitsune. I will attend all your matches and cheer for you."  
"That won't be necessary."  
"Why not?"  
"I have enough fangirls cheering for me, idiot."  
"I am not your fangirl, stupid fox!"

Once more she kicked him between the legs and headbutted him. As Rukawa lay on the floor eyes watering and groaning in pain, he wondered why he bothered to come and see her. It was not as if he was infatuated now that she was a girl. He had as little interest in her as he had with the other girls. The only attraction she had for him was that she was once Hanamichi. After getting over the astonishment that Hanari was actually Hanamichi, all Rukawa felt was relief that the boy was still alive. He didn't care what form or shape Hanamichi was in, so long as he was not dead and they could go on seeing each other.

One afternoon after pressing the buzzer, the mechanical voice told Rukawa, "Please wait at the gate, the young miss is coming out."  
After a few minutes, a long black car came out and Hanari opened the backseat door and told him to get in.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You will see once we get there."

It was the outdoor basketball court where both of them used to practise when they were both in their first year at Shohoku.  
"A change of scenery," Hanari grinned cheekily as she took out a basketball and a cooler of canned drinks from the trunk of the car. They practised for a while and Hanari tried a few times to slamdunk but failed due to her lack of height and strength. As she stood with hands on her knees panting in frustration, Rukawa dribbled the ball and ran gathering speed until he leapt and smashed the ball through the net.

"Great shot!" praised a familiar voice and they saw three boys watching them at the side of the court. One was very tall with spiky hair. They were Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda from Ryonan. Sendoh with the spiky hair walked over to Rukawa and said, "Sorry not to be able to see you at Interhigh. It would have been our last chance to compete too." He glanced over with interest at Hanari, "I didn't know you have a girlfriend, Rukawa."  
"She's not my girlfriend," Rukawa said icily.  
"Oh!" Sendoh smiled widely and strolled over to Hanari holding out his hand. "Hello, I am Sendoh Akira, captain of Ryonan basketball club, and although you can't slamdunk, you're still not a bad basketball player."  
"Thank you. I am Sakamoto Hanari."  
As she reached out to grasp his hand, Sendoh slightly flinched remembering a larger hand and painful grasp from another time. He gazed into the dark brown eyes that reminded him of another pair of brown eyes and was entranced.  
"Hanari, pretty name. May I be allowed to call on you, Hanari?"  
"Sure, why not?"

Both Rukawa's and Fukuda's faces darkened at this exchange. After getting her residential address, Sendoh waved a cheerful goodbye and departed with his two mates.  
"Why did you agree to let Sendoh visit?"  
"Well, I can't very well say no since you already said that I am not your girlfriend."  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Rukawa carelessly.  
"Don't be so arrogant. I am not your fangirl, please remember that. Anyway I am tired so I am going home. I think you should be able to find your own way back home from here."

So then Rukawa stopped visiting Hanari and even though Sendoh kept his promise and called on her, Hanari did not encourage him to visit again. The very patient Sendoh rang her up regularly and send her numerous emails and smses but Hanari was not moved. After all she was still Hanamichi inside and it irked her to be courted by a guy whom he once wanted to surpass. The Sakamoto household was devastated by the breakup between Rukawa and their mistress and even her grandmother took time out to console her by taking her on a shopping trip to Tokyo. But all Hanari wanted to buy were sports shoes and tracksuits. She was persuaded by her grandmother to go to a top hair stylist who layered her hair into wavy wisps all around her face.

"Did you colour your hair?" the stylist asked her mystified. Hanari shook her head and then noticed that her brown hair had strands of bright-red glints. Her brown eyes too were lightening so they were becoming more honey-brown. When she looked into the mirror, she could see Hanamichi looking back at her. After coming back from Tokyo, she had a dream about Hanamichi's father:

_She was a little boy again and saw his father standing under a sakura tree waiting for him.  
"Daddy! Daddy!"  
He kept yelling as he ran up to his father who picked him up under the armpits and swung him around a few times. Hanamichi laughed merrily.  
"Hanamichi, Daddy did many wrong things to you. Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Hanamichi loves Daddy and Daddy will never do wrongs things to me."  
"No, you are right. I wanted to do right by you but I kept doing it wrong."  
His father sighed and sat down leaning against the tree. Hanamichi sat on his lap while his father stroke his red hair._

_"When your mother first conceived you, she had an ultrasound and found out that you were going to be born as a girl. She was happy but I wanted a boy to carry on the Sakuragi name. So I went to a powerful shaman and begged him to change you into a boy. He told me that by altering the course of nature, I would bring great harm to myself and my family, but I was determined to have a heir. So he told me to name you Hanamichi, the kranji hana meaning flower and the kranji michi meaning way. Way is also Tao in Chinese like in Taoism. So your name is Hua Tao in Chinese characters, the way of the flower. So when you were eventually born as a boy, your name is a blessing to you, the Tao of Flower. But it was not enough to atone for my sins as your mother was taken from you when you were still a baby. Our business failed and I kept drinking and even hit you. Eventually I had a heart attack but you were prevented from getting help for me so you had to carry the burden of causing my death inadvertently."_

_Hanamichi gasped as he didn't realised he had such a sad history. Although his father did hit him when he was drunk, Hanamichi knew that he loved him very much. He turned around and put his arms around his father's neck.  
"It's okay, Daddy. I turn out all right in the end, didn't I?"  
His father hugged him tightly and tears ran down his face.  
"When you hit your back against the steel table during the Interhigh match, you were supposed to hurt your spinal cord and become a cripple. But once again I intervened and you were saved. But the gods were angry that I altered the course of nature again and ordered you to be crippled during the double-train collusion. I send the only guardian angel I could find to help you but he totally messed up and return your soul in the body of a girl. In the end the blessing of your name, the Tao of Flower, helped you as since you returned to your original path of being a girl, the curse of my sins was finally lifted and you are now blessed with a good life."_

Hanamichi sobbed loudly as he now realised how much his father tried to do for him. When he woke up as Hanari in the four-poster bed, her face was also wet with tears. She picked up her cellphone and send a curt sms to Rukawa - Call Me. Since she was always meant to be a girl, she didn't see why she should call him first. Her phone rang a few minutes later.  
"What do you want, idiot?"  
Through the phone, his voice sounded even more emotionless.  
"Come here tomorrow at the same time."  
"It's Saturday tomorrow. I have basketball practice."  
"Are you coming or not?"  
There was a long pause before he agreed and hung up.

The next morning, Hanari went into her walk-in wardrobe and pushed aside all her expensive tracksuits until she saw some feminine clothes bought for her by her grandmother. She chose a simple white blouse, a circular skirt of lemon-yellow cotton printed with tiny sprigs of pale-pink sakuras and a cashmere cardigan of the same shade of pale-pink. She slipped her slender feet into a pair of Chinese embroidered slippers that her grandmother got for her in Hong Kong with a matching beaded purse.

Hanari looked at herself in the mirror. Her wispy hairstyle still looked great and there were even more bright-red glints. All that was required was a lick of lip colour. She was ready and when she walked down the stairs, the housekeeper and the maids all gasped in delight. Their bizzare young mistress had suddenly grew into a lovely young lady. She walked into the dining room where her grandmother was having breakfast before leaving for Tokyo. Her grandmother stood up and put her hands on Hanari's shoulders.  
"Almost perfect but you are lacking something. Wait here."  
She came back a few minutes later with a box labelled with the name Tiffany. Inside was a beautiful pair of pink diamond studs.  
"I was waiting to give them to you on your sixteenth birthday, Hanari, your first diamonds. But today will do, of course your next diamond must be given to you by your boyfriend."  
Her grandmother helped her to put them on and Hanari was surprised that she didn't know that she had pierced ears. She grinned wickedly remembering the single glinting diamond in the Shohoku captain Miyagi's ear.

Rukawa duly presented himself on time at the tall gates. Since it was Saturday, he had taken the initiative to dress a little more formally in a charcoal grey linen shirt and black chinos. He buzzed and a maid came to let him in immediately. She was grinning nonstop as she led him to the living room. He was surprised that there was already a female guest there but when she turned around, he saw that it was Hanari. She too was all dressed up and even her hair looked different.  
"Sit down and stop staring," Hanari told him.  
"I wasn't staring," Rukawa retorted but he was secretly pleased by what he saw. Although he wasn't interested in Hanari's looks and could care less that she was always dressed in tracksuits, he was nonetheless relieved that Hanari could look like a pretty girl.

After the maid brought them tea, Hanari proceeded to tell Rukawa all about her dream about her father.  
"I don't know whether it was really my father appearing in my dream or it was my subconsciousness trying to console me about the wrong body I am in."  
Hanari walked to one of the windows and looked out forlornly, "You know when we were at the outdoor court and you slamdunked, I really missed my body then. I really wish I can be at the Interhigh with you next year. It really hurts that I can only watch you play."

Rukawa felt pain in his heart when he heard that. He knew that if he was the one trapped in a girl's body and unable to play at the Interhigh, he would rather die than continue to live. He walked over to Hanari and said earnestly, "If there is any way to get your body back, I will do it."  
"No, it's impossible. My old body is gone forever."  
Hanari wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "Anyway even you prefer me to be in this body, right?"  
"No, I have no preference. You are always you when you are with me."  
Hanari knew that it was true. Rukawa with his supreme indifference had always treated her the same as he had treated Hanamichi. He had rarely called her by her name. She sighed and lowered her head, "Don't you ever think there might be some advantage in my being a girl, you big moron?"

"Big moron?" There was a pleased expression on Rukawa's face as he put his hand under Hanari's chin and tilted her head up. He did what he wanted to do ever since he first laid eyes on Hanamichi and it didn't matter he was now Hanari. He pressed his mouth against Hanari's full lips and grazed them lightly with his tongue. He felt heady as her lips were so soft and fragrant. Hanari pulled away and there was a faint flush under her eyes the same shade as the pink diamonds in her ears.

Rukawa looked down at her with half-closed eyes, "So what do you want to do now?"  
"Shall we go on a date? Maybe a movie?"  
Rukawa thought that a movie sounded great. He could get those lover's seats and maybe they could kiss again.  
"After that, perhaps we can go and meet my parents."  
"Your parents?"  
"They came back from New York last night."  
"They know about me?"  
"They met your grandmother and she told them about us."  
"About us?"  
"Yes, good thing you're all dressed up so they will get a good impression of my girlfriend."

Hanari grinned cheekily and held up a V sign with her hand.


	7. The Jigsaw Promise

**7) The Jigsaw Promise**

Training camp sucks, thought Hanamichi as he sulked in front of three empty ramen bowls stacked one on top of the other. He wondered if he should order another bowl but he knew he would just get sick. He only had dinner three hours ago. He was just trying to delay going to his room. He scrunched up his face in anger again. Why, of all people, did he had to share a room with Rukawa?

Ayako actually said that it was a privilege for him to even have a room. At first only the captain Miyagi and vice captain Mitsui were to have their own room, all the others were to sleep in the dormitory. But since there was a spare room, Coach Anzai had said to let him and Rukawa share. Hanamichi had at once declared that he would rather sleep in the dormitory and was hit with a fan by the indomitable Ayako.

"You snore too loudly and disturb the others. At least when Rukawa sleeps, he is dead to the world and if you wake him up, he will bash you up. So this is the best arrangement for everybody."

Not for him, he didn't want to be alone in a room with Rukawa. He didn't know why but it made him uncomfortable. Earlier he had tried to get Mitsui to swap with him but Mitsui had looked at him with a knowing look. "Are you afraid that Rukawa might jump on you, Sakuragi?"  
"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. Rukawa won't do anything like that ... will he?" Hanamichi asked nervously.  
"He won't unless you provoke him."  
"Why would I provoke him?"  
"You don't intentionally but you do provoke him."  
"I think I just creep into the dormitory to sleep."  
"No, don't," Mitsui laughed as he grabbed at the confused boy. "I was just joking. Besides you really need to get a good night's sleep. We are here to practise hard and training starts at six sharp tomorrow morning. Don't worry about Rukawa. You know how he loves to sleep. Just make sure he goes to bed first and don't wake him up."

So taking his advice, Hanamichi had been wandering around after dinner and everybody had said good night. Luckily he had spotted this ramen stand but now he was yawning nonstop. He decided the lazy fox should be asleep by now. So he went back to the training camp and quietly entered his room. Rukawa had left a table lamp on and Hanamichi saw that he had laid out their futons side by side and was already curled up on one of them fast asleep. Hanamichi quickly took off his tracksuit and lay down. He had forgotten to turn off the lamp but before he got up, he turned to look at Rukawa. The boy was lying on his side facing Hanamichi.

This was the first time that Hanamichi was able to stare at Rukawa openly without being stared back. Even under the influence of sleep, Rukawa's face still bore no expression but it was undoubtedly a lovely face. Hanamichi admired the long lashes that fanned out from under his eyelids and the unbelievably beautiful skin, pale and almost translucent. Then he grew hot and felt totally disgusted that he was staring at Rukawa almost with lust. It was just that he could understand why so many girls were after the kitsune. He sighed with frustration and got up clumsily to turn off the lamp.

"Where were you just now, do'aho?"  
Rukawa spoke just as Hanamichi was reaching for the lamp and almost gave him a heart attack.  
"Damn! You gave me a fright."  
"Come back to sleep, we have to get up early."  
"OK, OK, don't order me around," Hanamichi grumbled as he got back into his futon. Rukawa was still facing him and seemed to be staring at him in the darkness. Hanamichi yawned and closed his eyes. He was too tired to care or worry about what the fox was doing and soon drifted into sleep.

When he got up the next morning, Rukawa was already gone. Quickly he washed up, dressed and hurried to the canteen. He didn't want to miss out on breakfast as he was ready to train as hard as he could. After his rehabiliation for his back injury sustained during the Interhigh competition, he hadn't really pushed his body to the limits and he was eager to find out if his body was still as strong and endurable.  
"Over here, do'aho!"  
Rukawa called out to him as soon as he entered and he found that his roommate had thoughtfully reserved a breakfast tray for him with two cartons of milk. He quickly grabbed one of them and finished it in seconds.

Their morning training was to build up their body's strength and stamina. It involved a lot of outdoor activities like swinging on ropes, obstacle races and rock climbing. They were given assessment marks after each course. Hanamichi was pleased to find that like an instinctive animal, his body adapted well to each course. The pain and endurance he suffered through his rehab seemed to have build up his tolerance and he was able to complete each course with speed and agility. He obtained the highest marks and was filled with glee that not only did his back injury not affect his performance but his stamina and strength had both increased.

Miyagi and Mitsui were impressed by his performance and they both expected Hanamichi to bring that kind of strength and agility onto the basketball court. After an hour's lunch break, it was basketball training and Hanamichi was again partnered with Rukawa. This time however Hanamichi had no reservation as he sparred with his adversary. Although his basketball skills were still not on par with Rukawa but he managed to more than match him with strength and stamina. Once again he was able to jump mutiple times with ease and remained in the air longer than most people.

After a substantial dinner, Hanamichi was so tired that he went to his room immediately and rolled out his futon but he couldn't get to sleep as his body was still sore from all that training. He wished that Yohei, his best friend, was here to give him a back massage. Yohei had did a crash course on massaging to help him recover faster from his back injury.  
"Roll over, do'aho."  
Hanamichi opened his eyes in surprise. He didn't even realised that Rukawa had entered the room.  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
Rukawa had a bottle of massage oil in his hand.  
"It's best if you take off your shirt."

Hanamichi flushed at those words but he knew Rukawa just meant that he wanted to give him a massage. He took off his shirt and hurriedly turned over burying his burning face into his folded arms. He immediately stiffened when Rukawa straddled him but soon he smelled fragrant oil and felt Rukawa's large cool hands on his back. He had no idea Rukawa was so good at massaging, he was even better than Yohei. His supple hands skilfully kneaded the soreness out of his muscles. Hanamichi felt such pleasure that he almost moaned out loud.

"That was so good but you have better stopped now before you get too tired. We still have to get up early tomorrow."  
Silently Rukawa got off his back and went out to wash his hands. Hanamichi got up and laid Rukawa's futon next to his. He turned out the lights only leaving the table lamp. Rukawa came back and got into his futon straightaway.  
"Thanks for that. When did you learn how to massage?"  
"It came in handy when I was captain."  
Hanamichi got up to switch off the lamp but Rukawa told him to leave it on.  
"I am used to sleeping with at least one light on."  
He was soon fast asleep after uttering those words. Once again Hanamichi was free to stare at his sleeping face. He recalled those hands which lovingly, it seemed to him, carassed his back. The fox was such an enigma. Most of the times he treated him with contempt and goaded him with insults but there were times like these when it seemed that the fox was full of concern for him.

The next day was the same kind of training but harder. Once again Hanamichi pushed his body to the limits and received the highest points. Even the trainers were impressed with his strength, endurance and stamina. One of the trainers even came and told him that if he ever needed a job, they would be happy to hire him. It was something totally unexpected for Hanamichi. He never knew that what he was doing now could carve a path for his future career. He knew that he probably would not have the opportunity to play basketball forever. He was not like Rukawa who was planning to go overseas once the Interhigh competition was over this year. Soon their paths would diverge completely and they would never see each other anymore. Hanamichi was beginning to feel glad that they could at least share a room for three nights. They would be leaving tomorrow morning.

That night as they laid their futons next to each other, Rukawa asked if Hanamichi wanted a massage.  
"Only if you feel up to it."  
Rukawa took out the massage oil and Hanamichi took off his shirt and cradled his head on his arms. He tried not to react when Rukawa straddled him but he could feel his body heating up.  
"Relax," Rukawa whispered as he rubbed his broad shoulders. Hanamichi was not as sore as the night before and soon he could feel his back muscles loosening. Rukawa applied less presssure and was almost caressing his back right down to the top of his buttocks. Hanamichi bit his lips to keep from moaning out loud. Suddenly he felt Rukawa leaning over him and placing his lips close to his right ear.  
"Since it's the last night, let me touch you."  
"Huh?"  
"I want to touch you. Your skin is so soft and warm."  
Hanamichi could not quite believe what he was hearing but he heard himself answered timorously, "Okay."

Rukawa got up and turned the lights out leaving only the table lamp. Then he came back to Hanamichi who had turned over. Rukawa leaned over him and started to stroke his chest and stomach with light, feathery touches. Hanamichi closed his eyes in ecstasy and his hands unconsciously snaked under Rukawa's shirt and touched his smooth back. Rukawa's skin was at first cool to the touch then it started to heat up. Both of them were making soft moaning sounds as they explored each other's bodies. Rukawa had taken off his shirt giving Hanamichi more access to his naked skin. Soon they fell asleep with their hands still on each other's bodies.

The next morning Hanamichi didn't dare to face Rukawa. He couldn't believe what they did last night. When at last he took a look at Rukawa, he saw that the boy was still as cool and impassive as ever. He gave a small sigh of relief, so Rukawa was going to pretend nothing happened. Well, nothing much happened actually, thought Hanamichi, they just explored each other's bodies. He remembered he and Yohei did it once too out of curiosity when they were about eight. They still laughed about it now. Hanamichi thought that probably other boys did it too.

When they boarded the coach, Hanamichi went to sit by himself at the back. He could hear the other boys chatting excitedly as the coach began to move. Looking out of the window, he knew that he would never be able to forget last night. The touch of Rukawa's skin, his smell and the way he touched him. All these he would tuck away in his memories to be revisited again and again. He had a lot of things he still need to accomplish for Coach Anzai before his schooldays in Shohoku were over. It was not time for him to wonder whether he was in love with another boy. In another four to five years, perhaps he will revisit last night and see if his feelings are still the same. If they are, then he might even try to seek out Rukawa and see what will develop. He smiled sweetly as he tried to imagine their reunion.

Hanamichi then felt something small and hard below his right buttock. There seemed to be something in his back pocket. He fished it out and it was a thin silver chain with a small silver pendant that looked like a jigsaw piece. Peering at the pendant, he saw it was the jagged half of two kanjis that spelled out 'Promise'. At once he knew that Rukawa held another silver chain with the matching jigsaw piece. Hanamichi's eyes brimmed over as he realised that Rukawa had planned this all along when he knew that he would be sharing a room with him. He had the pendants made because he too wanted to make a promise that he will seek Hanamichi out if he still feel the same after the passing of years.

Hanamichi got up and made his way towards Rukawa who was sitting alone in front. He sat down next to him and said conversationally, "You know the head trainer here offers me a job. He knows a tensai when he sees one."  
Rukawa snorted in derision.  
"I think I might even take it up after leaving Shohoku. University is not my kind of scene--"  
"You mean academically you will not able to make it."  
"Pot calling the kettle black. If I have your money, I too will be heading for the US at the end of the year."  
"I'll come back for holidays."  
"Yeah, maybe you can come here and visit me when you are back."  
"Maybe I will."  
They both looked at each other for a moment then quickly looked away. Hanamichi grinned happily. Perhaps they were both being naive to think that they could make a promise now to meet in the future but then stranger things have been known to happen.

******************************************

Three years later, the training camp had been renovated and now had a resort hotel with a well-equipped gym attached for town dwellers who wanted to shape up during their breaks. The obstacle race was particularly popular with the men who remembered their old training days, while the ladies enjoyed mild flirtation with their hunky personal trainers. A coach approached and dislodged eight passengers - five females and three males. A tall, well-built youth with coal-black hair who was much admired by the five female guests walked with measured steps behind two pretty office ladies. One of them threw him a seductive smile which he totally ignored. She turned back with disappointment to her friend who consoled her.

"Don't worry, plenty of hunks here."  
"Including one with red hair."  
Much laughter.  
"Sure you want to book a session with him. I heard he is pretty thorough and at the end of it, you will most likely turn into a pool of sweat."  
"I will probably melt into a puddle before the end of the session."  
More laughter. The two girls were clearly eager to have fun here.  
"So nobody ever score with him?"  
"Well, if they did, they are not telling."  
"Nineteen year old virgin and scrumptious to boot!"  
"He is a mystery all right. Keep his hands to himself and even blushes when you are too forward."  
"Sure he is not into guys?"  
"Oh, plenty of guys try as well but no hits so far."

The young man behind them who was listening to their conversation did not have any expression on his beautiful but stony face except for a slight flickering of interest in his deep blue eyes. He raised his hand and fingered the silver pendant he wore on a silver chain. Carefully he tucked it into the round collar of his black tee.

"Sakuragi, here's your booking list for tomorrow. Five so far. Sure it's not too much."  
Hanamichi looked up with a cheerful grin, "Not all of them can last the entire session anyway."  
"You mean none," laughed the training co-ordinator who used to be a trainer. He was the one who had approached Hanamichi with a job offer three years ago. He had been surprised when Hanamichi had turned up two years later and now he thanked his lucky stars that he hired him without hesitation. The gym resort would not have been so successful without his star trainer. It was a challenge to try and outlast his training session. Also he was aware that it was not just training they were challenging but the redhead himself. Hanamichi had matured into a gorgeous hunk looking like one of those Greek Olympian statues with his marvellous physique and chiselled face.

"This guy!" he suddenly heard Hanamichi exclaiming with suppressed excitement.  
"which guy?"  
"No 5, is he here yet?"  
"Oh, Rukawa you mean. Yeah, just booked in. He is a funny one. Although he paid for a suite, he asked to spend the first night in one of the rooms in the old training camp. Hey Sakuragi, where are you rushing off to?"

Hanamichi ran on jelly legs. As he ran, one of his hand was unconsciously grasping the silver pendant he had never taken off his neck. Soon he was in front of the room he share with the kitsune during training camp. He took a deep breath before knocking and was still holding it when the door opened and he was unceremoniously dragged into the room.  
"Whoa, wait---" he cried out but was not given a chance to speak as he was pushed against the door by Rukawa who covered his mouth roughly, passionately and possessively.

"What a greeting!" Hanamichi laughed nervously when at last Rukawa let go of him. He stared at the face he held so dear to his heart. It hadn't changed, in fact Rukawa was impossibly more beautiful with a calmness that belied the fire and passion beneath.  
"I have been listening to the guests wanting to score with you so I thought I better lay my claim on you first," Rukawa said insolently.  
Hanamichi laughed delighted. He held out his silver pendant and matched it to the one around Rukawa's neck, "This is all the claim I need. You kept your promise like I kept mine."

"But why do you want to stay here tonight, kitsune? There's no room service and only communal bathrooms," Hanamichi asked as he looked around the room which seemed even smaller and more shabby than he remembered.  
"I want to finish what we started in this room."  
Hanamichi stared speechless at the expressionless Rukawa. How could somebody who showed so little emotion be such a hopeless romantic? First the silver pendants now this. Overcome by his own emotions, Hanamichi could hardly keep his tears back and a single teardrop rolled down his sunkissed cheek. Rukawa held his face tenderly as he kissed the tears away.  
"But you will have to move into my room tomorrow. After all I must lay my claim on you too. It was the first time I have been ignored when I greeted the female guests who were all raving about the beautiful young god who just booked in."  
"Do'aho," drawled Rukawa as he led Hanamichi to the futons he already laid down on the floor.


	8. Basketball or love?

**8) Basketball or love?**

The most memorable thing about his ex-lover had strangely been the taste of his skin. It could have been unpleasant but after he got used to it, he loved that salty, rank yet sweetish taste. Now sometimes when he woke up in cold sweat and unable to get back to sleep, he would held one of his unwashed jerseys to try and invoke that comforting smell ...

He still dreamt about him and called his name in his sleep although the love had gone. It was more a habit and guilt ... he had betrayed his love for basketball.

Tetsuo had shown up on his big bike because he wanted revenge or did he? Wasn't he just being a drama queen who had to bring along a posse all because he wanted to play basketball again? Afterwards, he avoided Hotta and the gang because he didn't want to be associated with them but they came to cheer him time and again. And Tetsuo ... he didn't say goodbye ... he just left.

Back to Shohoku and basketball where he found he wasn't the ace anymore. The title had been taken over by a rookie called Rukawa Kaede. Despite himself, he was mesmerised by the kid's capabilities. He began to feel excited again and felt they had more than a fighting chance to qualify for the Interhigh tournament. Initially he thought it would be Akagi, Rukawa, Miyagi, Kogure and himself who would be the five-man team to bring victory to Shohoku but Coach Anzai had other ideas.

He was secretly jealous of the sensei's faith in that bumbling oaf of a player called Sakuragi Hanamichi. Sakuragi who had beaten his ex-lover to a pulp. Sakuragi who had outed him in that annoying straightforward way he had, calling him 'half man half woman' and 'dickless' during the rumble in the gym. He had thought that he was homophobic but after he had re-joined the basketball club, Sakuragi didn't paid him any more insults but instead teasingly called him Micchy. He had hated the name but he was also aware it was the boy's way of accepting him.

Like Akagi, Mitsui couldn't understand why their venerable coach had tolerated the antics of this uncouth boy who habitually called himself tensai. Sure he was fast and he could jump very high, but it was just athletism not what one would call skills. The kid was irresistable though. A body to die for, beautiful skin the colour of warm honey, plumb kissable lips and that strangely childlike innocent face topped with scarlet hair. An angel with the manners of a devil. No wonder Rukawa was so obsessed although he was probably too immature to realise why. Ah, the raging hormones of a fifteen year old. Mitsui knew it all too well. He didn't know if Tetsuo seduced him or was it the other way around?

Now as Mitsui Hisashi stood on the viewer's platform above the Shohoku's basketball court, he thanked his lucky stars that he managed to get into a local college. It wasn't the best but considering his academic history it was good enough. He had promised his parents that he would work hard in order to sit for the entrance exam into Yokohama University. The familiar board cracking sound of a slamdunk woke Mitsui from his reverie. He looked down to see Sakuragi giving high fives with both hands to Miyagi. Mitsui guessed that they were practising their formidable alley oop.

He looked down at Sakuragi critically. The kid was dribbling the ball and with an effortless leap, he tipped the ball into the net. Mitsui almost applauded. Finally he was seeing what Coach Anzai had been seeing all this while. Sensei, Mitsui's eyes misted, I promise I will do my best for your protege. Unfortunately the Shohoku coach did not survive a second heart attack earlier this year. Akagi and Kogare had been coming over to help Miyagi with the coaching. Now it was Mitsui's turn but he really wanted to spend more time with Sakuragi.

Mitsui turned and headed for the locker room to change out of his uniform. There was already a half-naked boy in there changing. After pulling down his jersey over his pale body, Mitsui saw that it was Rukawa. The Shohoku ace gave him his usual icy-cold greeting.

"I heard you're coming to coach, sempai," he said in his usual monotone.  
"Yeah," Mitsui answered shortly. He never felt completely comfortable with Rukawa. Yes, the boy was undeniably handsome and even his aloof personality was somewhat attractive. But Mitsui always felt there was something simmering just beneath his cool exterior and he never liked Rukawa's way of approaching him only when he wanted something. He wondered what Rukawa want now.

"Partner me with Sakuragi, sempai," Rukawa asked in his deadpan way.  
"Eh?"  
"The sensei always wanted me to partner with him."  
"What's the point of partnering you with Sakuragi when you're going to leave soon?"  
"I will leave after Interhigh. It's the least I can do for Anzai-sensei."

Invoking the coach's name again! Mitsui felt like bashing him and he could see Rukawa was aware of it. He had always been friendly and supportive towards Rukawa because he had believed that his immense talent was the key to Shohoku's success. But now dislike shown in his face as he realised how selfish and self-serving the boy could be.  
"Sakuragi may not want to partner with you," Mitsui said in his mocking voice. "Let ask him and see what he say first."

Rukawa's expression did not change as he nodded curtly. He turned and stalked off. Mitsui bit his lips. It was a development he did not like. Partnering Sakuragi with Rukawa could lead to all kinds of complications. He just hoped Sakuragi would be sensible enough to turn down the proposal.

Mitsui entered the gym, face as impassive as Rukawa who was shooting the ball by himself as usual. Sakuragi with a towel over his head was chatting with manager Ayako while standing next to them, assistant manager Haruko unsurprisingly had her eyes fixed on Rukawa. Mitsui grinned wryly, really the girl was as transparent as glass.  
"Hey Mitsui, so what the training plan today?" Miyagi slipped an arm over his shoulder.  
"Well, Rukawa just asked me to partner him with Sakuragi, what do you think?"  
Miyagi looked surprised, "Really? I think it's a great idea. They will make a formidable duo if they could manage to read each other well."  
"Let's ask Sakuragi first."  
"Okay."

"Rukawa!" called Miyagi as he and Mitsui approached Sakuragi and the two girls.  
"So, you want to partner with Sakuragi?"  
Rukawa nodded once. They all looked at Sakuragi whose smile left his face when he seemed to realise something was up.  
"Ready for some tough training, Sakuragi?" Mitsui greeted him first with his sardonic smile.

"This tensai is really for anything," Sakuragi smirked although after the coach's passing, he had become a bit less flamboyant about his talents. In fact he was almost but not quite a shadow of his previous loud, boastful, egocentric self. Mitsui noticed Sakuragi casting an uneasy look at Rukawa. It could be his imagination but it seemed to him that Sakuragi's feelings towards Rukawa had changed somewhat. Unlike previously where he loved to trade insults and even blows with the passionless boy, now he tried to avoid him.

"Rukawa wants to partner with you, Sakuragi. Both Mitsui and I think it's a great idea. It had always been in Coach Anzai's mind that you two would make the best partners."  
Sakuragi blinked as if in shock and a flush crept up his eyes while Rukawa just folded his arms and looked bored.  
"So, what do you think, Sakuragi? You don't have to if you don't want to," Mitsui told him reassuringly.  
"No, I don't want to," the redhead said finally. There was gasps of surprise from the two girls behind him.  
"Bbbbut ... Sakuragi ... Rrrrrukawa wants to partner with you," Haruko blurted out with pleading eyes about to tear.  
"Please stay out of this, Haruko," Ayako warned.  
"Sorry, Captain, Mitsui, but I don't want to," Sakuragi said firmly and walked away from the group.

"Rukawa, Sakuragi still upset over sensei's death. Maybe that's why he refused, please don't be angry," simmered Haruko at Rukawa who thoughtlessly ignored her.  
"Satisfied, Rukawa?" Mitsui asked the silent boy with his stone-cold face. He nodded once, walked back to the hoop and began shooting the ball again.  
Miyagi frowned, "This is not good, Mitsui, if the two of them still can't communicate. Even if they are not partners, they still need to work with each other as a team."

"Leave Sakuragi to me. We'll just have to work around Rukawa like we always do. Pass the ball to him for fast breaks and three-pointers."  
Miyagi sighed, "Yeah, that's what Akagi said too. We thought he might have changed after the Sannoh match but he's back to his usual selfish, one-man point-scoring mission."  
"Well, he's intent on becoming the best in Japan. Hopefully we see the last of him this year."  
"Mitsui-sempai! How can you say that? We must try to get Rukawa to stay for the sake of sensei. We can't get to the Interhigh otherwise," Haruko immediately piped up in defence of the ace.  
"Shohoku doesn't just rely on Rukawa, we have team spirit to take us through," said Ayako. "Don't just concentrate on Sakuragi, Mitsui-sempai, there are some very good junior talents here too."  
Both Miyagi and Mitsui turned to smile in agreement at Ayako.

Mitsui felt refreshed and satisfied after his shower. He had a good training session with Sakuragi. The redhead's reflexes were not as fast as he would have like but still, he had only been playing basketball for less than a year having spend four months in rehab for his injured back. It was unlikely that he would become a very good defender but so long as he could grab offensive as well as defensive rebounds, that would make up for a lot. Plus, his natural instinct for the game gave him a lot of leeway. Mitsui was about to head for the lockers when he heard scuffling and voices raised in anger. He was about to make known his presence to the aggressors when he saw Rukawa pining Sakuragi against the lockers.

He debatted whether or not to intervene but decided not to when he noticed that Rukawa was actually trying hard not to hurt Sakuragi. Although he had one arm across Sakuragi's neck, he was careful not to push his back too hard against the lockers. Sakuragi had lost weight during rehab so he was almost as slender as Rukawa but he should still be strong enough to push Rukawa away but he allowed himself to be trapped. Mitsui decided to wait and see how the situation developed.

Rukawa pushed his face close to Sakuragi and locked eyes with the defiant redhead.  
"Why did you refuse? Are you afraid?" he asked mockingly.  
"Afraid of you? Don't make me laugh!"  
"Don't you want to beg me to stay?"  
"In your dreams!"  
"Maybe you want another one-on-one?"  
"Why you --- Stop it!"  
Sakuragi had gone as red as his hair and Mitsui saw with shock that Rukawa was slowly grinding one knee between Sakuragi's legs. Anger finally made Sakuragi used his strength to push Rukawa away.  
"Touch me again and I swear I'll break all your limbs."  
Sakuragi stalked off leaving Rukawa who was still as impregnable as ever.

As Mitsui walked to the train station, he mused about what he had just witnessed. He wasn't really that surprised that Rukawa had made a move on Sakuragi. After all, the boy was now sixteen and basketball was just about the only outlet he had for releasing sexual tension. Basically the boy was indifferent to everything but basketball and Sakuragi. He doubted if the boy ever read or watch porn. He was more interested in Sakuragi's reaction. That jibe about one-on-one made him recalled the incident last year when Rukawa had approached him for a one-on-one before the Interhigh. He just managed to win by making a three-pointer although Miyagi had inisted that he had 'cheated'.

Of course Sakuragi had to butt in and challenge Rukawa. Knowing the outcome and not wanting Sakuragi to lose face among his teammates, Mitsui and Miyagi had emptied the gym and closed the doors so there should no witnesses to Sakuragi's painful loss to Rukawa. Now he wondered what really did happened behind the closed doors. It was strange that Sakuragi did not attempt to have another one-on-one with Rukawa to at least salvage his bruised ego at being totally decimated by the super rookie. The redhead never did mention the encounter again either.

The next week when it was his turn to coach Shohoku, Mitsui was curious to see if anything more had developed between Sakuragi and Rukawa. On entering the basketball court, everything seemed normal with Rukawa practicing on his own and Sakuragi cheerfully chatting with his gang of four. Sakuragi's face lit up when he saw Mitsui as he enjoyed the special attention the senior paid to him. Mitsui cheekily gave Sakuragi's firm buttocks a long, lingering pat.

Crack! Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Rukawa whose hand seemed to have slipped or something and he ended up throwing the ball hard at the backboard instead of into the net. It was unusual for the supercool ace to make such a mistake. However, Mitsui did not miss the venomous glance Rukawa threw over at him as if warning him off his property.

Calm down, Mitsui admonished silently. He was not out to prey on Sakuragi even though it was tempting but it was obvious there was something brewing between the two boys and Mitsui was not about to get involved. He just wanted Sakuragi to improve so as to fulfilled Coach Anzai's wish for Shohoku to get into the Interhigh again. He was also coaching a promising junior to make three-pointer from all over the court. He was so engrossed with the training that he had forgotten about the two boys as he made his way to the showers.

It was quiet and Mitsui had assumed he was the only left one in the gym when he heard a smothered moan. Cautiously, he peered into the shower room and saw a splendidly naked Sakuragi flat against the wall. His eyes were tightly closed and he had pushed a balled-up fist into his moaning mouth. His shoulders were shaking sporadically which his other hand were entangled in the messy coal-black hair on the head between his muscled thighs which were spread wide. Mitsui smirked as he had suspected as much. The boys didn't waste much time. Last week's fight was just the foreplay.

Mitsui quietly gathered his things and went outside to wait. He had almost finished his cigarette when he saw two tall shadowy figures emerging from the gym. He advanced towards them.

"Mitsui-sempai!" cried Sakuragi when he saw him, his already flushed face turned even redder. "Why are you still here?"  
Rukawa didn't say anything and his face was still as impassive but his eyes were cautious.  
"Take this," Mitsui said as he handed Sakuragi the spare key to the apartment his parents had rented for him so he needn't waste time travelling from their house to the college.  
"It's the key to my apartment and here's the address. I normally go home on Wednesday and Sunday so feel free to use it."  
"WHAT?" Sakuragi's eyes were bulging and even Rukawa looked taken aback.

Mitsui gave a knowing grin, "Been there, done that so don't think you guys are the first or the last to use the shower room. But it's easy to get caught and the punishment is tough. You will most probably be expelled and we can't have that. I don't care what you do in your spare time so long as you are practising like hell for the competition. We can't let Coach Anzai down, remember that. Next week, you guys will train as partners."

"Right, sempai!" Sakuragi, even though embarrassed, was still cheeky enough to lift his hand to his forehead imitating a navy salute. Rukawa just nodded once. He really didn't care so long as he could have Sakuragi to himself. Mitsui waved goodbye to them and headed for the train station. He knew that Rukawa was probably going to give Sakuragi a lift on his bike so they could spend extra time together in close proximity. Ah, young love, he felt old already even thought he was hardly out of his teens. Moreover, he could still remember how he felt when he had to have Tetsuo next to him all the time. He wondered if it was really too late for them ...

* * *

_This story has been sitting in my folder for a very long time. I actually wanted to explore more about the relationship between Mitsui and Tetsuo cos I always like this pairing but somehow it ended up as Ruhana so here it is._


End file.
